Donna & Caleb's Crossovers 1, Avengers, Mystery and Middle-Earth
by DonnaCaleb'sXXXFictions
Summary: Romance, intrigue, and a whole lot of F*cking. Middle-Earth collides with Earth 616, but a mystery is afoot and the only gang to solve it, is Mystery Inc.


The forest was silent, elven, and lush, Frodo sat nude on a mossy rock, Sam Gamgee in his arms, naked, sticky, and sleeping like a baby in Sam's lap, Gollum, also sleeping, satisfied and sticky. He'd served the fellowship well as a sex slave... though, Frodo was scared to bring up his sexual preferences to the others, and luckily they were fast asleep by the fire. _Wait... where they go?_ Frodo thought, and at the same moment, from a bush across the pond, "Gandalf!" Frodo was shocked,

Gandalf's robe was open, and tumbling with him came Legolas, still sucking his cock, along with Aragorn, eating the wizard's ass, all of a sudden, from beneath his robe,

Gimli appeared... "Yes, yes... me too" his beard full of cum worms,

"F-Frodo my dear boy... i am... sorry, but... I'm gay..." Gandalf said ashamed, Legolas still sucking and Aragorn still licking.

"So... So am i!" Frodo exclaimed, waking up Sam and sex salve... i mean Sméagol. But before Gandalf could react, from the forest... a dragon stirred... No! A car?

A van burst through the tree-line, zooming, "What in Middle-earth is that!" shouted Samwise, "Thiiszz, is nithing like preciouzzz" Gollum exclaimed,

The shape crashed into the pure pond... 'The Mystery Machine' was written on the side, it began to sink but before it did, the back slid open, and a dog fell out, entangled with two beautiful women, ones skirt slightly lifted as the dog sniffed the dripping wet black hairy pussy, the other pussy fire-ginger red, the dog sniffed one while fucking the other one, two men followed, fully clothed, "Stop fucking all the babes man!" Freddy said, "Yeah like seriously dude!" Shaggy exclaimed, both displaying

Full boners, pitching a tent in their pants.

"Perhaps... you prefer... men" asked Aragorn... standing with the Fellowship,

"Or Maiar?" asked Gandalf, grey pubes full of Gimli's spit,

"Or Dwarves...we can take a lot of cum you know..."

"Or... no... Yes... or... or Hobbitsis..."

"Shush Gollum!" Frodo yanked his chain...

"Yes Master Baggins!" Sam said, "We too... we love human cock, and our assholes are as tight as the one ring..."

Everyone saw now... the one ring was wrapped around Frodo's tiny flaccid cock... "I-it doesn't make you invisible if you wear it properly..."

All of a sudden, Fred and Shaggy were nude, and their cocks dripped with precum... "Perhaps... hobbit asshole... will be even tighter than Velma's worn out pussy,"

"Yeah, or Daphne's warn out asshole, man!" shouted shaggy, the two men dived together, dick in hands, into the fantasy races, fucking and sucking and licking, they were getting gangbanged by half of middle earth.

All of a sudden, Scooby stopped thrusting and lapping Daphne and Velma, "Ruhroo... i think i like dick too! Like hotdogs... yummy" Scooby seemed to run all through the water to the pile of man meat. The two women stood steaming with anger, nipple exposed, "Those men! We need men of our own!" Velma exclaimed, rubbing off the thick dog cum from her glasses.

All of a sudden, the textures around them dissipated, in a sort of digital way, and they were all of a sudden, on the avenger's hellicarier, standing before them,

Iron man with his metal vibrating cock, Captain America nude except his shield, Ant man tiny and ready to fuck, Falcon hovered fucking his bird in mid-air, Spider-man cock poking out shooting web, Black Panther massive dingus dragging on the ground, Vision already fisting Scarlet With.

"We have an army…" Gandalf said,

"We have a Cock." Said Iron-man…

All of a sudden, huge green cock flailing in the wind, the Hulk came flying off a rooftop landing on the carrier, in his hand a battered and bruised barley able to stay awake after the orgasm... covered in radioactive cum... Black Widow, a huge, building sized green cock

Scrapped along the cement... "Damn nigga" said Black Panther. "HULK SMASH ASS" he roared,

"Oh my... Blushed Gandalf..." and finally Thor cock thicker than his hammer, and below his feet, Loki gagged and tied up, bruised and covered in Devine cum. "Who wants a turn with my sweet little brother? His skin is so supple, and his cock so hard for anal pleasure."

"MEEEE" the pile of middle-earth and mystery gang meat shouted.

"Not so fast..." the two women proclaimed, "WE want your cocks..." Velma said licking her lips and rubbing her hairy pussy, big tits hanging out of her torn sweater.

"Wait... Velma? Honey?" Hawkeye said stepping out from behind the team... "What are you doing here? I thought we were in separate universe… And you have been doing Bestiality?! But what about our kids!"

"... Oh... i have had a lot more kids..."

Hawkeye fainted... small cock barely visible through his pants.

"NOW WHO WANTS TO FUCK OUR PUSSIIIIESSS!" they said posing together...

'Sigh...' they all exclaimed together... except for Hulk... and Antman... Tales

Hulk jumped forward pouncing on Velma grabbing her by her arms and inserting his huge cock... into her ass... "Ahhh... Scooby hasn't taken me there for years!"

Antman shrunk even smaller... and vanished... "Ugh really! I want Scooby's big dick... now i get a guy literally called ant-mh... mahh... mahh... MAAAAAAAAAAH"

Antman had crawled up her skirt and tickled her G-spot with such vibrations that she had orgasmed, immediately.

"Avengers! ASSemble!" Captain America exclaimed as they dove into the pile of man meat. Falcon swooped down and stuck his cock in Gollum's ass. Thor slammed his hammer in

Gandalf's ass, and stuck his cock in Aragorn's mouth. Spiderman swooped down and started mouth fucking shaggy, webbing his soul-patch, but Frodo got jealous and began hate-fucking shaggy

in the asshole, but that only made Sam Gamgee angry, so he started hate fucking Frodo's ass, then Gollum got jealous precious was half way deep in shaggy, so he started

Hate-fucking Sam, slowly, others joined, Black Panther stuck his cock in Gollum's tiny ass, producing a bump in Gollum's stomach, Falcon fuck Captain America who was fucking

Scooby... soon a conga line formed of man dick, it was beautiful... and after the women were pleasured, Hulk joined and started fucking Ironman in his Hulk-buster armor,

Antman turned into Giant-man and started fucking hulk... it was a mass of beautiful, beautiful love... Gandalf shot spells when he came, Spiderman shot webs, Ironman shot beams, Thor shot lightning, and Loki shot hot sweet cream...

But all of a sudden, as they were all about to cum again in unison, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Nick fury yelled, "Yawl'... gay ass, mother fuckers... need some pussy..."

"MY PUSSY" Nick fury ripped of his padded armor and reveal a beautiful ebony body and pussy... "We like..." they moaned together...

The End.


End file.
